What Next?
by Sara-Leigh16
Summary: Told from Rinoa's POV as she tries to settle into life at Garden. Reviewers get to decide what happens next! Voting for Chapter 1 is over. Voting for Chapter 2 will end on Sunday 3rd of Oct.
1. Dinner

**Authors Note** Hi, I'm new to , so please go easy on me. I'd really appreciate some feedback on my writing so don't forget to review!

What Next is a fanfic where YOU get to decide what happens next, at the end of every chapter I will give you some choices and when you review just say which one you'd like to see best. Eg: A so and so opens the door. Or B so and so continues searching the house. Get it? I hope so.

**What Next?**

**By Sara Leigh.**

The dinner was wonderful. Soft music played quietly in the background and the room was lighted entirely with candles. Moonlight shone through the skylights and cast a blue-white glow around the room. The air was fragrant with the aroma of fresh bread and scented candles.

Pouring champagne into two glasses I could barely contain my excitement. I had it all planned; If my boyfriend was too...well, not timid, but shy, then it was up to me to take our relationship to the next level.

I was just combing down my hair with my hands when the door chimed. I gave the room one last glance before I opened the door. "Hey," I said casually, leaning against the doorframe.

He tilted his head to the side slightly as a small, amused smile turned the corners of his mouth. "Can I come in?" He asked when I didn't move aside. I was feeling very self-conscious and I shuffled back. My cheeks were burning by the time he came in and closed the door.

Just thinking about what I had planned made me nervous; I suddenly understood why men always seem to want to put it off forever. I was actually biting my lip when he leaned in to kiss me hello. I was so startled I fell backwards and I would have fallen over if Squall's hand hadn't shot around my waist and caught me.

"Careful." He warned me teasingly, pulling me in for another kiss. I returned it, of course, but I didn't really feel it. My head was spinning so fast I felt dizzy. He looked around the room and smiled. "Wow Rin, the room looks great."

"Thanks..." I mumbled. I suddenly went from feeling six inches tall to feeling six feet. I've never been very good at accepting compliments, but with Squall, it's like I _know_ he means it. "Um, why don't you sit down?"

Squall stared at me, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Wha–? N-nothing!"

"I'm not stupid Rinoa." He sighed. "You've been planning this for weeks going on and on about it, and now you seem...distracted. So what's wrong?" he folded his arms across his chest and his mouth set into a stern line. It was a standoff, neither of us wanting to budge an inch.

We stood, practically glaring at each other, for ages. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore; I caved in. "Alright, alright!" I started wringing my hands nervously. "I...Well, I want to...." I stopped. There was just no easy way to say it!

"Rin?" I think he was worried. My eyes were filling with tears and I didn't even know why. I felt so helpless and frustrated. Squall had never really seen me cry before, not properly, but I couldn't help it. "Rinoa, what is it?" He asked gently, coming closer and lifting my chin tenderly with his fingers. He was so gentle; as if he was afraid I might break. "What do you want?"

I held my breath for a beat, to keep from sobbing quite so openly. "I want you, Squall." I whispered. He hugged me then, and I could feel his ribs shaking with suppressed laughter. "You're laughing at me!" I cried accusingly, shoving him away.

"No I'm not." He denied, instantly serious again. "it's just that you're asking for something you already have."

I shook my head. He didn't get it. He didn't understand. I told him so. "We've been together for almost a year now Squall." I explained patiently. "You've saved my life so many times I've lost count and...Oh, how do I say this!?"

"Just say it." He told me. His voice was clipped, like he was afraid of what it was I wanted to say.

"Can't we just eat?" I begged giving up. "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does." He replied in a tone that brooked no augment.

Hyne! He was like the inquisitor. Why couldn't he let it go? Was he taking great joy from my discomfort? Was he laughing inside, thinking I was being a 'Silly Little Female'?

"Rinoa?" Squall prompted.

Well, it was time to bite the bullet. I took a deep breath. "What was the point Squall? What was the point of saving my life at all if we don't get to spend the rest of it _together_?"

He stood silent for twenty years. OK, OK, so it was about three seconds but it _felt_ longer. "What?" He sounded confused. "Wait...wait. Rin, are you...proposing to me?

"Yes..."

**Authors Note**: What next? What is Squalls response? Will he A accept her proposal. B tell her he needs some time to think about it. Or C decline her proposal. You decide!


	2. A Okay

**Authors Note** Welcome and thank you so much for giving me a second look. As of this date: 27/9/04, Option A is in the lead. But Don't worry **Enix **and **XxMazLeonhartxX** I am already thinking about a sequel called _What If _where you can see what might have happened if... But that'll take a while.

**What Next?**

**By Sara Leigh.**

"OK." He shrugged.

"OK? OK to what?" I asked.

"OK, I'll marry you."

What the hell was that? I had just poured my heart out, offering to spend the rest my life at his side and he acts as if I asked him if he wanted fries with his hotdog! I was livid! Steaming at the ears, I mean _really_! "Oh. Kay?" I demanded slowly, my breath hissing between my teeth. "Well _thank_ you very much Squall, for making me feel as wanted a bad rash!"

"What?" He yelled, sounding offended. "What did I say?"

"You said OK!" Looking back I was probably over reacting a little. But only a little. After all, he had just insulted women all over the globe.

"I know what I said Rin." He said in that really calm tone that really bugs you if you're already mad. "I mean, why are you so upset about it. I don't see the problem."

"You wouldn't." I barked back.

"Hyne Rinoa!" He shouted at me (I think he was beginning to lose his habitual cool.) "I said I'd marry you! Why are you fighting with me?"

"Because I've changed my mind!"

"What?" It was so quiet I barely heard it, but my fury sent adrenaline racing through my system and every word he uttered was fuel for the fire.

That's when I said one of the most spiteful things ever to pass my lips. I regretted it instantly but it's one of those things that can't be taken back. I cringe just thinking about the words I used. "I don't want to be _chained_ to an emotional retard for the rest of my life. That's why!"

Silence.

Total and utter silence. We just stood, staring at each other as the candles burned down and the food got cold. But Squall was the brave one; he spoke first. "An emotional retard?" The pain in his voice was tangible and I felt awful.

I wanted so much to tell him how sorry I was. "Squall, I..."

"Don't bother." He cut me off. "You're right."

"But...." I tried to protest. I have no idea what had possessed me. I felt so miserable, and he wasn't even giving me the chance to apologize.

"No. For as long as you've known me you've known I'm not the best at...expressing myself. I've tried hard for you Rinoa. Hyne, I've told you things I wouldn't even think to myself. But it's not enough, not for you anyway. I wish I could say something that would make this all well again, but I can't. There just doesn't seem to be any point."

I think that was the moment when my heart grew cold and just stopped. I had just stood there and listened while he called our entire relationship a fraud. I'd gone numb. I felt like I was standing outside myself and just watching my whole life crumble in front of my eyes. When I spoke, it was little more that a strangled whisper. "What are you saying Squall? I don't understand."

"I'm saying, maybe we're not as perfect for each other as everyone seems to think."

"Nobody is perfect." I said. I'd have said anything at that point to keep him from leaving with that attitude of me. "We have to work at it. Please, Squall, don't let it end like this. Not over one little fight. I'm really sorry I even brought it up."

He shrugged. "I'm not sorry you brought it up. I'm just sorry that it led to this."

My mouth was dry, but so were my eyes. I remember thinking that I should be crying, that I should be feeling more hurt. It was strange, but I felt nothing. It wasn't that I was beyond caring; it was all too much, too fast. I woke up that morning thinking we'd have the rest of our lives together...and now.... "Are you breaking up with me?" My voice sounded hollow even to myself.

"I don't know Rinoa. I just..." He took a step towards me then, with him arm outstretched. A spark of hope flared up inside me, but it died quickly. I still had my back to the door; he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Not that I could blame him; I wanted to crawl under a rock myself. "Where are you going?" I asked, moving aside as the door slid open.

"The training area."

"Are you coming back?" I was started to panic now. He was practically out the door.

"I'll see you around Rinoa." And that was it. The door closed behind him and I was alone.

"OK..." I murmured into the silence.

**Authors Note** Oh no... just goes to show that even though you pick what happens you never really know what's on the cards. So you see, **Dark Raion** you had nothing to worry about. Right, now the choices. What will Rinoa do about this situation? Will she: A Confide in a friend. B Confront Squall directly. Or C Try to fix things herself.


End file.
